Para Siempre
by ChizakuraNoYoru
Summary: Una mirada confundida por una mirada que muestra frialdad pero en el fondo una inmensa tristeza. Y al final, un grito desolador y desesperado por una respuesta. Después de todo, "será para siempre".


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, yo solo los tome para hacer esta pequeña historia.

**Aclaraciones:** Puede que contenga SPOILER, del capítulo 586. No, más bien, contiene Spoiler del capítulo.

* * *

**[POV Ishida]**

Así que… ya era hora de la despedida, ya no podía dar vuelta atrás, pero, era necesario, tenía que hacerlo, esta batalla seria mía y no quería que él se interpusiera, tenía una venganza que cobrar. A lo lejos pude escuchar cómo le gritaba a su majestad y supe que ese sería el momento.

—Yo lo haré—. Eso fue lo que dije, ya tenía decidido todo.

Usando el hirenkyaku salí a ver por donde se aproximaba Kurosaki. Y entonces, ahí estaba, con esa cara de sorprendido. Todo su rostro era un poema.

—¡Ishida…! ¡¿Por qué estas…?!

Eso fue lo único que pudo articular. _"No pongas esa cara…",_ pensé. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, como si nadie más que yo existiera en ese momento. ¿Esa expresión contenía dolor? No podía asegurarlo.

—Vete a casa, Kurosaki—. Se lo dije de la forma más seria posible, pero aquel nudo en la garganta al verlo nuevamente, al escucharlo, al verlo con esa expresión en su rostro… Casi hacia que se me quebrara la voz.

—¿Qué? —. Su rostro cada vez parecía más dolorido.

Seguramente pensaba lo peor ahora que ya me había visto, pero no era que esto me tomara por sorpresa, sabía que en algún momento tenía que enfrentar esto y me decía ya estar preparado, pero ahora, que lo tengo frente a mí, me es difícil.

—Tu…—. "_No lo hagas más difícil, Kurosaki…" _trague saliva. —No puedes detener a su majestad—. Mentía, claro que podía hacerlo, pero esto no era cosa de él, era mía.

—¿Qué dices…? ¡Ishida…!

—Vete a casa. No gastes tu vida aquí—. _"Esto es para protegerte, has caso y vete"._ Cada vez me costaba más mantener mi voz relaja y seria, cada segundo que pasaba era más difícil.

—¡Te pregunté por qué estás aquí! ¡CONTESTA!— Parecía molesto, demasiado molesto, bueno, creo que lo entendía. "_No Kurosaki, no preguntaste eso, dejaste a medias la pregunta"._ Sonreí para mis adentros. Moría por reprenderlo ante eso, quería hacerlo. Pero ya era hora de terminar con esto, ya no podría soportar más tiempo.

Saque el arco apuntando a Ichigo, debía entenderlo, y si tenía que ser a la fuerza, mejor. —Licht Regen—. _"Esto es por tu bien, Kurosaki…"_ Y entonces una oleada de flechas salió en su dirección. _"… Lo siento, Ichigo…"_ Cada vez aquella lluvia de flechas se acercaba más, me hubiera gustado que esas luces llevaran todos mis sentimientos en ellas, para así hacer menos pesado esto.

Él se preparaba para defenderse, pero una pequeña luz que se extendía frente a él hizo su aparición. Podría reconocer en cualquier lugar ese escudo, esa luz. Gire de donde provenía ese poder. Era ella y Chad.

—… Ishida-kun…— Se escuchaba ligeramente decepcionada, triste… y ¿escuche bien? ¿No había dicho "Kurosaki-kun", verdad?

Se veía aun más triste, sorprendida quizás, y Chad… bueno, Chad no parecía mostrar algún sentimiento, como siempre.

—Vamos. Uryuu.

Y al fin había terminado. Me gire para ir detrás de él y dejar todo atrás, absolutamente todo, la confianza que alguna vez me habían tenido, los momentos que pasamos, todo, al fin dejaría todo eso.

—¿Te despediste?

—Sí

—Será para siempre—. Su mirada lo decía todo, y rectificaba lo que ya sabía.

—Estoy consciente de eso—. Por supuesto que lo estaba, la próxima vez que lo vería seria quizás en el campo de batalla, sabía que una pelea entre nosotros era inevitable, esto solo fue para no sorprenderlo tanto la próxima vez, y que vaya decidido él también, para que un odio creciera en su interior y no tuviera piedad de nada, esto solo fue un aviso de lo que podría pasar después.

—Espera… Ishida—. "_Ya no lo hagas más dificil"._

—¡ ISHIDA ¡!

Seguramente su rostro mostraba enfado, un enfado enorme, pero no daría vuelta atrás. Ya no había vuelta atrás, ni un "era broma", esto ya estaba decidido. Ya no tendría la confianza de ellos, pero sería necesario, esto era necesario, aunque lo veré la próxima vez, nos enfrentemos y me pida respuestas, respuestas que no sabré darle, respuestas que no tendré. Siento demasiado esto. Ahora soy un _traidor_, pero es mejor así.

—Lo siento…— Susurre para mí. Después de todo, esta es mi batalla. Y un "para siempre" que ya había visto venir desde mucho tiempo atrás. Solo espero que no se lo tome tan mal y que esto lo haga aun más fuerte.

_"… Kurosaki… Ichigo…"_ Hasta _siempre_…

* * *

¡Hola…!

Bueno, esta es mi primera vez en este fandom, y esto se escribió casi sólo. Gracias por leer y espero les gustara.


End file.
